


The hunter and the hunted

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics)
Genre: All the traits belonging to a sith, And I am pretty sure Tarkin has all of them too, Anger and fear, But who is who?, Darth Vader POV, Longing, M/M, Pain, Possesiveness, Sadism, Suicidal Thoughts, The hunter and the hunted, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: This fic follows the story of issue 18, from the newest series about Darth Vader(2017). The only difference is that Vader has feelings for Tarkin.





	The hunter and the hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving this comic and it is surely one of my favorites, when it comes to the Disney cannon! I just came to this idea at night and decided to go with it. Don't take it seriously, I just wrote it for my own pleasure.  
> Also this is the first time I am writing for the Star Wars fandom, hope I do it justice!
> 
> I don't own this comic or the characters in it, they belong to Lucas Films and Disney

I felt pain, physical and psychical pain. But that didn't stop me, it never does. Because I had a goal in my mind. And that goal was you. I wanted to beat you, to crush you, to destroy you, to make you feel pain, to make you suffer. I could name hundred things I wanted to do to you and wanted to do with you. I knew you never saw me like that, but I didn't care.

In the Empire, power was above everything else. If you had power you could do anything. Strength was in the forefront, and who in the Empire was stronger than me, except Palpatine? You didn't have that kind of strength, at least not like me. Your strength had lied in your mind, in your authority, your skills and your opinion, even Emperor valued above others. So how could I not respect you? How could I not find you worthy of me? Of my love?

I tried to keep myself in check, every time I am around you, but one day it will come to an end. One day I will snap and take a hold of you. Make you my slave, my lover, make you into everything you want to be and more. I can give you everything, I can give you stars, galaxies? Don't you find that appealing, you who is as greedy as me. Who wants everything to be in order, who wants to control everything, just like I do.

We are so much alike you and I. No wonder we get along so well. I would follow you to the ends of the universe and beyond. I don't know if you are aware of that. I don't even know if Palpatine knows ( he probably does, but he hadn't said anything yet), but even if he did it doesn't matter much. These days all it matters to me is you. You are everything to me Tarkin, and if you had asked of me to make you an Emperor I would have done it, without a doubt.

I don't know if you are conscious of my love for you. One day you will realize, one day I will make you realize it. And that day may be today. As I have slowly walked toward you, I basked at my victory over you. Over your brain, over your mind. There is nothing sweeter, right now, than the sight of seeing you surrender to me and crawl on the floor.

You will surrender to me and crawl on the floor, when we do sex too. You probably won't like it, but I don't care. We will do a trade that you won't have a choice than to accept. I will give you everything you desire as long as you give me everything I desire. It will be an offer you can't refuse, and you won't refuse it. Because I will kill you, if you do. And you would probably know it.

Suddenly I felt lightning pass through me, through my suit and I feel on the ground. I saw you get up and talk into the comlink. I started to laugh at that. This is what makes you worth fighting for, this is what makes you a challenge, that I chase for. This is why I have asked you for this. To see the real you, to understand you better, to challenge you and to evaluate you to see if you are worthy of me.

Still every time you prove me right, every time you amaze me even more, you fascinate me to the point of madness. I fall in love with you all over again. If there was someone worthy to stand by my side, it is you. It will always be you and no one else. You are the only one in my eyes and in my heart.

I lifted my hand and started to force choke you. My suit didn't work and I was defenseless but I still wanted to show you, there was more fight in me. I wanted to show you, that you can't win that easily against me, and that I don't lose to no one. Even you, my beloved. I will always be the strongest, the most powerful. That is my destiny.

There was also a part of me that hoped you will really kill me. This existence is a pain for me and I need some rest. But I never get it. And if someone should kill me it was you. You were the only one I would present with a chance too. Even if it meant, losing to you, even if it meant losing you. I would gladly give up my love for eternal bliss or damnation, whatever comes for me. It still probably won't be as painful as it is living now for me.

You have chosen not to kill me, and I won't kill you too. At least not yet. Not until I make sure you understand my feelings, not until I make you do what I want.

Not until I make you mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing it, hope you had fun reading it!


End file.
